Recreation vehicles are often provided with swivel chairs which allow the occupant to swivel the seat. The chairs are normally provided with latches that can be used to lock the chair in a forward-facing direction when the vehicle is in motion, and are provided with seat belts that restrain the occupant and chair against forward movement in case of a crash. It would be possible to utilize strong large diameter swivel bearings of the type commonly available for heavy machinery, to prevent the seat assembly from breaking away from the pedestal and moving forward in a crash, but the cost of such bearings is very high. To minimize the cost of the seat apparatus, the seat belts can be fixed to the pedestal or to the floor of the vehicle, but the seat belts are then inconvenient to use because they then must be placed very low to prevent interference with swiveling of the seat. In addition, such seat belts do not directly restrain the seat, and therefore in a crash the force on the passenger may be not only the force on his body, but also the force on the seat which tends to propel it forward.